Escape In The Music
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Band and the final installment of the series of stories following Band Love. Another Knockout goes on a tour across America. The tour is called Escape In The Music. AH. Iggy is not blind. He was not blind in the other stories either. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's POV

Fang and I are married. Iggy and Nudge are married. Toni and Ari are married. Fang and I share an apartment. Iggy and Nudge share an apartment. Toni and Ari share an apartment. We live in the same apartment building, and our apartments are on the same floor.

Anne scheduled a tour across America for Another Knockout. It's called Escape In The Music. Tonight, we're playing at the concert stadium in downtown Phoenix and tomorrow, we're having a photoshoot and the day after that, we're leaving for the tour after lunch at The Red Dragon. Anne told the driver of the tour bus to pick us up at the aparment building so we wouldn't have to bring our equipment with us to the concert stadium tonight then bring it back to the apartment and then bring it to The Red Dragon the next day. Toni would be going on the tour to videotape us performing live, and she would put the videos on our YouTube channel. Anne and J.J. would not be going on the tour.

Fang was in the shower. I slipped on a blue and white plaid shirt, blue denim skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, and brown low-heeled boots. Soon, Fang came out of the shower. His hair was dry. He had on a white tank top underneath an unbuttoned black leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and black combat boots.

"Do you wanna drive?" I asked him.

"Sure." Fang said.

We got in Fang's car and drove to the stadium.

Iggy's POV

Picking up their guitars, Fang and Nudge started to get in tune for the first song. Once they were tuned, Max gave Fang a kiss on the cheek for good luck and I did the same for Nudge. Then they did that for us.

Nudge had on a white tank top with the American flag designed on it and blue denim skinny jeans tucked into red low-heeled boots. I had on a light blue button down shirt, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers. Ari had on a red hoodie, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers.

"You ready?" Max asked, and we all nodded solmenly, heading to our instruments. We stared at each other for a few moments, testing each other, before grinning and piling fists.

"Five", Nudge said, and her grin was so bright the sun would have a hard time competing with it as she turned to me.

"Four", I turned to Ari.

"Three", Ari turned to Fang.

"Two", Fang turned to Max.

"One for all!" Max yelled.

We all threw our fists in the air, making the crowd go wild as mist obscured us from their view.

"Hey guys! We're Another Knockout!" Max yelled. "We're gonna start off this concert with our song Monster."

**(A/N: Song is Monster by Skillet, the version without the growl. Italics= Max, bold= Ari.)**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

**Hiding under the bed, in my body in my head**

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

**I, I feel like a monster**

_My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

**'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_

**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I've gotta loose control, here's something radical!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

The crowd erupted in applause.

Max's POV

"The next song we're gonna sing is Hot." I said.

**(A/N: Song is Hot by Avril Lavigne. Italics= Nudge, bold= Max, normal= both.)**

_Ah ah ah_

You're so good to me baby, baby

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

_I can hardly breathe_

**You make me wanna scream**

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

**You make me wanna scream**

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go**

**Ooh, yeah yeah**

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good**

"The last song we're gonna do tonight is Hero." I said.

**(A/N: Song is Hero by Skillet. Italics= Max, bold= Fang.)**

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

_I'm not superhuman_

**Someone save me from the hate**

_It's just another war_

**Just another family torn**

_Falling from my faith today_

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

_I need a hero to save me now_

**I need a hero, save me now**

_I need a hero to save my life_

**A hero will save me just in time**

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

_My voice will be heard today_

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

**I've got a hero, I've got a hero**

**Living in me**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

**And if it kills me tonight**

**I will be ready to die**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

**A hero will save me just in time**

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

**I've got a hero**

_I need a hero_

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

The audience erupted in applause.

"Thank you, Phoenix!" I yelled.

Third person POV

Toni turned her camera off.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's POV

My fellow band members and I entered a brick building through a set of double doors and walked down a hallway full of pictures that had been taken at this studio.

The woman behind the counter had fair skin, black hair that fell to her back in a braid, and brown eyes. "Hello. My name is Sarah Jennings. Welcome to _Shooting Star Magazine_. We're going to have you go on back there in two seperate rooms, males in one and females in the other. Your stylists will be waiting for you inside."

"Thanks!" Iggy smiled, taking the lead into the hallway and entering the males' dressing room after giving Nudge a quick kiss on the cheek.

- Line break -

I came out of the dressing room wearing a black t-shirt that was cut at my midriff, with a red tank top underneath and black boots that stopped at my ankle tucked into a pair of pale blue denim skinny jeans. The jeans had dark wash creases, a zip fly, rivets, and worn paneling on the thighs and lower legs.

Nudge walked into the dressing room. She came out wearing a black peplum skirt and a pink tank top to look like a dress. It was a little short, so she had beige pantyhose underneath the skirt. On her feet were pink flats.

I walked back into the dressing room and sat down in a black plush chair next to the black plush chair Nudge was sitting in.

Our stylist walked into the room. "Hi there." She wore a red spaghetti strap tank top with little ruffles in the front underneath a blue denim jacket, blue denim skinny jeans, and red flats. She had fair skin, mid-back length straight blonde hair with pink highlights at the tips, and brown eyes. She looked a hell of a lot like J.J. Only, J.J. didn't have pink highlights in her mid-back length straight blonde hair.

I must have said that thought out loud, because the stylist said, "my name is Maya. I'm 21. J.J. is my sister."

Nudge's POV

Maya didn't do anything with my hair, or with Max's. For Max's makeup, she did a subtle look- black mascara and nude lip gloss. For my makeup, she did light pink lip gloss and the smokey eye look.

"All right, you two are ready!" Maya said. She waved us out of the room.

Max's POV

The photographer looked REALLY familar. He had tan skin, blonde hair that fell in waves over his forehead, and turqoise eyes. Wait a minute...

"Dylan? Is that you?"

"Hi Max." Dylan said.

"When did you start working here?" I asked him.

"You were right about Lissa being a slut. I caught her in bed with another guy after I got back to the apartment we shared from a dentist appointment. Lissa had the nerve to kick me out of the apartment. Can you imagine?! I got a new apartment not far from this studio. I wanted to go back in the music business, but I didn't have much luck. So, I decided to give photography a try. Turns out I like it better than music!" Dylan replied.

"Hi Dylan." Fang said, coming up to me and slinging his right arm around my waist. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Fang and Dylan were in some of the same classes in high school.

"It sure has, Fang." Dylan said.

"You guys look great." Dylan said to me and my fellow band members. Fang wore a red tank top underneath an unbuttoned black leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and black combat boots. A silver chain was around his neck. Iggy wore a white t-shirt with a red electric guitar designed in the middle of it, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers. Ari wore a white tank top underneath a blue denim jacket, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers. A silver chain was attached to a pocket on the left side of the jeans. "Let's get this photoshoot started! Max, you're first."

Dylan directed me to a ballroom background with a marble staircase. Closer up, I could see that it was real. A dozen steps spiraled up gently, before cutting off, going to nowhere. The tiles were beige with red rose designs etched into them.

"Lean against the stairs. Move your foot. No, the other one. Perfect. Put your elbow here. Lean back. Perfect." Dylan moved me around, positioning and repositioning my arms and legs.

"Well done, Max." Dylan told me.

Third person POV

**The next day**

Max entered the apartment she shared with Fang, a magazine grasped in her hands.

"Guess what came in the mail today?" She held up a copy of _Shooting Star Magazine_. "The latest issue of _Shooting Star Magazine_."

Fang glanced at it. "Damn. They work fast."

The cover of the magazine read "_**Checking In With Another Knockout**_". A picture of the five of them was plastered in the middle of it. Fang and Iggy were in the center, clad in blue denim jeans, button down shirts (black for Fang, white for Iggy), and solid black sneakers, Max was on Fang's back, wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt with black stripes, blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of black low-heeled boots. Nudge was on Iggy's back, wearing a pair of black leather pants, a pair of black flats, and a pink tank top with little ruffles in the front underneath an unbuttoned black leather jacket.

"We look awesome." Max said. "Flip the page."

Fang flipped the page to a short biography about the band. It was all words, no pictures.

_Another Knockout was started in Phoenix, Arizona by a group of teenagers - Maximum Ride, Ari Batchelder, Iggy Griffiths, Nudge Johnson, and Dylan Walker. They started out playing gigs at restaurants, and soon became locally famous. Dylan left the band, and then Andre Martinez became their new electric guitar player. Since then, Another Knockout has been making their way up the ladder of success._

"That was short and sweet." Max said. "Flip the page."

Fang flipped to the band members' individual biographies.

Max's was first. The picture above the biography was of her in the ballroom background.

_**Maximum Martinez**_

_**Family:** Stepsister of Ari, Alana, and Jacob Batchelder, stepdaughter of Jeb Batchelder, daughter of Mark Ride and Cassidy Batchelder (formerly Ride), stepdaughter of Beth Ride (formerly Banks), stepsister of Olivia Ride (formerly Banks), sister-in-law of Ella Martinez._

_**Relationship status:** Married to Andre "Fang" Martinez_

_**About her:** Maximum (preferred to be called Max) was born on July 11, 1990. She is 23 years of age. She has lived in Phoenix, Arizona all her life. When asked about her family, Max had this to say: "my parents divorced when I was 7. My mother married Jeb Batchelder when I was 16. He and his children - Ari, Alana, and Jacob moved in with us. Everyone calls Alana "Angel" because she is seriously the sweetest kid on the planet. Ari calls Jacob "Gazzy" because he frequently passes gas. He has stomach issues. They fit in immediately. Ari joined my group of friends- Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan. Mom and Jeb support me in whatever we do. The same goes for Ari. I'm really grateful for their support, and I'm sure Ari is too."_

_When asked about her musical talent, Max had this to say: "I have always had a passion for music. Since I could understand and properly enunciate words, I would listen to the radio and sing along to whatever was playing. When I was 15, I got an acoustic guitar for Christmas, and I started watching cover videos of YouTube, and I would mimic the vocals and chords. I had musical talent. My mom found it odd, because no one in her or my dad's family had passion for music, nor musical talent. She said my musical talent just came up out of the blue."_

_When asked about how Another Knockout got started, Max had this to say: "Me, Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan had been friends since kindergarten. Iggy and Nudge started dating when they were 15. Iggy called me on Christmas morning when I was 16, and demanded that I come over to his house. I asked my mom if it was okay, and she said yes. Nudge, Dylan, Ari, and I went over to Iggy's house and he showed off the drum set he had gotten for Christmas. Nudge told him she had gotten a bass guitar, Ari told him he had gotten a drum set, and Dylan told him he had gotten an electric guitar. They already knew that I had an acoustic guitar, and they knew I had musical talent, but I didn't know Ari, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan had musical talent until they told me that day. We decided to form a band. We booked ourselves a gig at a dance at our high school, and they liked us. Soon we had regular gigs there."_

_When asked about why Dylan left Another Knockout, Max had this to say: "it isn't my place to say. You'll have to ask him."_

Nudge's biography was next, then Ari's, then Iggy's, then Fang's. Nudge, Fang, Ari, and Iggy wore the outfits they had worn during the photoshoot. There were small sections of information on Toni and Dylan. Dylan had given his current Facebook profile picture to the magazine, and Toni had done the same.

Fang closed the magazine.

Max's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out. She had a text from Nudge.

_Hey Max! Did u get the latest issue of Shooting Star Magazine?_

Max replied to Nudge's text. _**Yes. It was sent in the mail today. I bet the rest of the band got it as well.**_

Nudge texted back. _Don't we look awesome?_

Max replied to Nudge's text. _**We sure do.**_

Nudge texted back. _Gotta go pack my suitcase. See u at The Red Dragon!_

Max replied to Nudge's text. _**Okay. Bye Nudge.**_

Max slipped her cell phone back in her pocket, went to the bedroom she and Fang shared, and began packing her suitcase.

**The next day**

Max's POV

Kate walked over to our table. Her straight black hair was in a high ponytail, and she had on a white see-through long-sleeved blouse with the first two buttons undone that had a red spaghetti strap tank top under it and brown low-heeled boots tucked into blue denim skinny jeans. Her half apron was black and had a red dragon designed on it.

"Welcome to The Red Dragon. May I take your orders?" Kate took a notepad and pencil out of the pocket of her half apron.

I ordered water, Hawaiian pineapple glazed split ribs, and a bowl of white rice topped with red sweet n' sour sauce. Fang ordered water, spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce, and sushi. Nudge ordered water, French fries, and a bowl of rice topped with beef and onion simmered in a mildly sweet sauce flavored with dashi (fish and seaweed stock), soy sauce and mirin (sweet rice wine). It also included shirataki noodles. Iggy ordered water, fried chicken wings, and a bowl of brown rice topped with red sweet n' sour sauce. Ari ordered water, spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce, and beef teriyaki. Toni ordered water, Hawaiian pineapple glazed split ribs, and curry bread.

Fang's POV

Soon Kate arrived at our table with glasses of water and bowls and plates of food. "Here you go. Enjoy!" She walked away from our table.

We ate our food and drank our water. We saw the tour bus pull up outside the resturant. We went up to the front desk, gave Kate's mom money for the meal, then left the resturant and got on the tour bus.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Los Angeles, California_**

Ari's POV

Picking up their guitars, Fang and Nudge started to get in tune for the first song. Once they were tuned, Max gave Fang a kiss on the cheek for good luck and I did the same for Nudge. Then they did that for them.

"You ready?" Max asked, and we all nodded solmenly, heading to our instruments. We stared at each other for a few moments, testing each other, before grinning and piling fists.

"Five", Nudge said, grinning as she turned to Iggy.

"Four", Iggy turned to me.

"Three", I turned to Fang.

"Two", Fang turned to Max.

"One for all!" Max yelled.

We all threw our fists in the air, making the crowd go wild as mist obscured us from their view.

"Hey guys! We're Another Knockout! We're going to start this concert off with our song Hero." Max said.

**(A/N: Song is Hero by Skillet. Italics= Max, bold= Fang.)**

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

_I'm not superhuman_

**Someone save me from the hate**

_It's just another war_

**Just another family torn**

_Falling from my faith today_

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

_I need a hero to save me now_

**I need a hero, save me now**

_I need a hero to save my life_

**A hero will save me just in time**

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

_My voice will be heard today_

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

**I've got a hero, I've got a hero**

**Living in me**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

**And if it kills me tonight**

**I will be ready to die**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

**A hero will save me just in time**

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

**I've got a hero**

_I need a hero_

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

"The next song we're gonna do is Monster." I said.

**(A/N: Song is Monster by Skillet, the version without the growl. Italics= Max, bold= Ari.)**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

**Hiding under the bed, in my body in my head**

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

**I, I feel like a monster**

_My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

**'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_

**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I've gotta loose control, here's something radical!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

"The last song we're gonna do is Hot." Nudge said.

**(A/N: Song is Hot by Avril Lavigne. Italics= Nudge, bold= Max, normal= both.)**

_Ah ah ah_

You're so good to me baby, baby

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

_I can hardly breathe_

**You make me wanna scream**

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

**You make me wanna scream**

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go**

**Ooh, yeah yeah**

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good**

"Thanks for comin' out, everybody!" Iggy yelled over the applause.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

We had just arrived at our final tour stop- Orlando, Florida. It was noon, and the tour bus heading to MacDonald's for lunch. All of us were going to go in the resturant, including the tour bus driver, Simon Jepsen. He was a 30 year old man with fair skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He's a nice guy. He's married and has two kids- a 12 year old boy and a 9 year old girl.

We were not going to do the drive-thru. We never did the drive-thru on this tour. We would always go in restaurants. Simon needed breaks from driving. It isn't good to drive for long periods of time. Whenever we reached a restaurant in whatever state we were in, Simon would park the bus and we would go in and eat, then after a few minutes, we would get back on the bus and start driving again. Whenever we reached a hotel in whatever state we were in, we would check in, chill at the hotel until the show, Simon would drive us to the stadium and watch the show, then after the show, we would go back in the tour bus and Simon would drive us back to the hotel and we would go to sleep. The next morning, we would have breakfast at the hotel and then get back on the tour bus and head towards our next stop.

Simon pulled into the MacDonald's parking lot. He found a parking spot big enough to park the bus in and parked it. We all walked in.

Max walked up to the counter. "Can I get a double cheeseburger, a medium Coca-Cola, and fries, please?"

"Sure." The worker behind the counter said. According to her name tag, her name was Zoey. She had fair skin, blonde hair styled in a high ponytail, and hazel eyes. She told Max how much her food would cost, and Max gave her that amount of money.

Once we had all ordered (and gotten) our food, we sat at a table and ate.

- Line break -

Max's POV

I was sitting on one of the couches in the tour bus, Fang's electric guitar in my hand, and my songbook and a pencil on the table in front of the coach. I decided that our newest song would sound best on an electric guitar. Only two of our songs are performed acoustic. They are Are You Happy Now and Comatose.

**(A/N: Song is This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars.)**

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

I wrote the lyrics and chords I had so far down in my songbook.

Nudge sat down next to me on the coach. "You've got a good start on that song so far."

"Thanks. It's called This Is War." I said. "Wanna help me finish it?"

Nudge nodded. "Sure."

**(A/N: Italics= Max, normal= Nudge.)**

A warning to the prophet

The liar, the honest

This is war.

To the leader, the pariah

The victor, the messiah

This is war.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands into the sky

The fight is done, the war is won

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

The war is won

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world!_

_It's a brave new world!_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

Third person POV

Nudge went over to where Fang, Iggy, and Ari were sitting. "Max just wrote a new song. It's called This Is War.

Fang, Iggy, and Ari followed Nudge over to where Max was. Max strummed chords and sang.

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A warning to the prophet_

_The liar, the honest_

_This is war._

_To the leader, the pariah_

_The victor, the messiah_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_The war is won_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world!_

_It's a brave new world!_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

"That's a good song." Fang said.

"Thanks." Max said.

- Line break -

Iggy's POV

Picking up their guitars, Fang and Nudge started to get in tune for the first song. Once they were tuned, Max gave Fang a kiss on the cheek for good luck and I did the same for Nudge. Then they did that for us.

"You ready?" Max asked, and we all nodded solemnly, heading to our instruments. We stared at each other for a few moments, testing each other, before grinning and piling fists.

"Five", Nudge said, and her grin was so bright the sun would have a hard time competing with it as she turned to me.

"Four", I turned to Ari.

"Three", Ari turned to Fang.

"Two", Fang turned to Max.

"One for all!" Max yelled.

We all threw our fists in the air, making the crowd go wild as mist obscured us from their view.

"Hey guys! We're Another Knockout! We're going to start this concert off with a new song we wrote today. It's called This Is War."

**(A/N: Italics= Max, normal= Ari.)**

A warning to the people

The good and the evil

This is war.

To the soldier, the civilian

The martyr, the victim

This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie

And the moment to live and the moment to die

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

A warning to the prophet

The liar, the honest

This is war.

_To the leader, the pariah_

_The victor, the messiah_

_This is war._

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie

And the moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

The fight is done, the war is won

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

The war is won

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world!_

_It's a brave new world!_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world_

The war is won

The war is won

_A brave new world_

"The next song we're gonna do is Hero." Fang said.

**(A/N: Song is Hero by Skillet. Italics= Max, bold= Fang.)**

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

_I'm not superhuman_

**Someone save me from the hate**

_It's just another war_

**Just another family torn**

_Falling from my faith today_

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

_I need a hero to save me now_

**I need a hero, save me now**

_I need a hero to save my life_

**A hero will save me just in time**

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

_My voice will be heard today_

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

**I've got a hero, I've got a hero**

**Living in me**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

**And if it kills me tonight**

**I will be ready to die**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

**A hero will save me just in time**

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

**I've got a hero**

_I need a hero_

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

"The last song we're gonna do tonight is Kryptonite." Max said.

**(A/N: Song is Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Italics= Max, bold= Fang, normal= Nudge, underline= Iggy.)**

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time

**But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

Kryptonite

You call me strong, you call me weak

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?**

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

Kryptonite

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite, yeahhhhhhhhhh!_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?**

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

"Thanks for comin' out, everybody!" Ari yelled over the applause.

**The next day**

Fang's POV

The tour bus was heading towards Phoenix. It was going to be a long drive from Orlando to Phoenix, so I decided to write a blog entry.

**You are reading: Fang's blog**

**Today's date: June 19**

Yo.

We (Another Knockout) just wrapped up a tour across America. We are currently heading back home to Phoenix.

Thank you so much to everyone who came and watched our concerts. It really means a lot.

Soon our YouTube channel will have videos of us performing live.

I'm not sure what else to say, so I'm gonna reply to questions and comments you sent in.

_Ashley from Toronto, Ontario writes: My cousin introduced me to you guys. You're really good! Have you always been the electric guitarist of Another Knockout, or was there someone before you?_

**There was someone before me - Dylan Walker. He left the band. For privacy reasons, I am not going to explain why.**

**- Fang**

_Danny from Calgary, Alberta writes: I loved your song This Is War! Will you be putting it on your next album?_

**We probably will.**

**- Fang**

_Annabelle from London, England writes: Do you think you'll have a world tour sometime soon?_

**Hopefully.**

**- Fang**

Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed.

Fang out.

- Line break -

Nudge's POV

The Escape In The Music tour was a blast!

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
